Alderan
|mass= 4.267E24 kg |volume= 928,415,345,893 km |orbit= 408 days (9792 hours) |gravity= 9.807 m/s² |atmosphere= Thin |meantemperature= 10 C |composition= Plant |population= 8.93 billion (before the Final Battle of Alderan) |government= Democratic; utopian (before destruction) |deaths= 15.79 billion |capital= Romacious |affiliations= Corsconia (before destruction), Leo de'Naar, Cryotal Noar, Cryptonia |destruction= 1597 |discovery= 478 (originally), 564 (officially) }} Alderan was the seventh planet in the Lucidity System. Destroyed in 1597 and discovered in 564, Alderan existed for 1033 years, marking one of the youngest planets - in terms of activity - in the Lucidity System. At 928,415,345,893 km , Alderan was the third largest planet in the Lucidity System, with first marking Clydaal at 2,480,597,067,213km , and second marking Corsconia, at 987,453,123,913km . History Alderan was first discovered by Sir Petue of Corsconia during 478. Before his death soon after the discovery, Petue began to collect special oils and transfer it back to his hometown of Renue, to rebuild its riches. Alderan was left unknown - as Petue had not told anyone of his discovery - until it was rediscovered by Ron of Jolopaie in 564. Jolopaie immediately announced his accidental discovery, and in only three years, Alderan was home to over 27 million inhabitants. The planet was to be ruled by Lord Lucidus of Corsconia soon after being classified as a planet, as a Socialist party. Because of the Government's 'misconduct', many wars broke out due to the party. According to a discovery made by several Alderani scientists, Alderan was close to a disappearance from the universe entirely in 107 as the Black Hole of '7 had struck near the planet's orbit system. Only a few years after, in 109, Alderan was hit by over twenty asteroids which ultimately wiped out most sources of living things; luckily, the Alderani population wasn't completely wiped out. After the asteroids had smashed into the Alderani surface, many craters had been formed, some of them staining the landscape. Some of the craters had turned into lakes because of their sizes. Wars NOTE: This isn't a complete list of the Alderani wars, it only features major wars. A full list of wars can be seen here. The Great War of Alderan In 567, war had struck out in Alderan due to many political issues; mainly because of the planet's head party - a Socialist party. Many were against the Government at the time, and many members of the public had chose to rebel against them. In 572, the Government had made highly controversial plans to make peace: to leave the country completely. However, the majority of the citizens chose to decline, and the war continued. Because the Corsconian Government saw it as a good chance to build in riches, as they thought befriending the Government and gaining trust would allow them to exploit the planet's remaining riches. They would later help the rebels fight and overthrow the Government. They managed to flee the planet without disturbance after the war had concluded. Unnamed Civil War Soon after becoming a Republic in 574, Alderan received another war between the Government and those that were against it. At the time, Alderan was a changing planet; and it was considered dangerous to be seen as a 'public figure' at the time. The Alderani Government triumphed, but it was known as possibly the greatest war of Alderan, as two thirds of the population had been killed or left homeless. The Republic War of Alderan In 574, Corsconia had given Alderan their Queen to assist them, but, instead of out of altruistic reasons, Corsconia had given them a Queen so that they could gradually gain power over the whole of Alderan itself, so that they could spy on civilians and take Alderan's economy and political side, due to the Queen ruling it. After it became clear that this had happened to almost every inhabitant of Alderan, they rioted through palace halls and endeavoured to execute the Queen, but couldn't, as her troops were aside her; after a few years, in around 686, they recedes Queen ownership, and instead assailed her remaining coerces themselves. The Battle of the Seven Seas In 812, several warlords had a disagreement in a meeting and gathered troops to fight each other. All of the seas were situated near the Alderani capital city of Romacious, and soon caught Government attention. By 813, 979,000 troops and 213,000 citizens had been killed. The Battle of the Sianem Forest A small government meeting about a request of Alderani oil products ended with a disastrous result as Corsconia were trying to take full advantage of the oil supply. It turned out that they were not pleased and as soon as the Corsconian dignitaries returned, a month later propaganda started being produced in both planets and they began to hate each other. After the war had struck out in both Alderani and Corsconian areas, including streets, Corsconian spies were checking several barren areas in Alderan, and they discovered that there was over twenty bases in the Alderani forest Sianem. Corsconian troops immediately attacked the area, and within two months, the forest had been wiped out by an Alderani nuclear bomb, destroying every troop surviving - even Alderani allies. The Corsconian troops retreated a few days after the forest was destroyed, as dignitaries had declared loss. The Final Battle of Alderan In 1582, Alderani astronomers had managed to pick up a strange signal from the other side of its universe, and they had discovered that, within three years, it could hit Alderan. Without fretting about it, they chose to ignore it, but as of 1584, the asteroid was on the brink of striking into the Alderani surface; within hours, it was visible from ground, as it had made its way into the planet's orbit system. The astronomers decided to send a probe directly at it, and, unlike what they planned, it bounced back to the eastern side of the Lucidity system - into Corsconia. Since it had happened so suddenly, Corsconia was unable to attack it and was hit within minutes. Due to this, the Corsconian government had arranged an examination of the asteroid to commence a few days after it had struck, and they found DNA of an Alderani astronomer, and thus, they began to attack Alderan immediately. After the Alderani government found out that it had hit Corsconia, they could sense that the war was brewing - because of this, they sent out gas masks and evacuated many elders, pregnant women and children away to rural cities such as Pertin - women were left to do the jobs and keep Alderan going whereas the men would fight. Over the period of The Final Battle of Alderan, Alderan was plunged into a desolate, plague-ravaged, barren wasteland; Corsconia was biting into its core. Corsconia aimed to break right into the centre of Alderan and, because of this, Alderan would lose stability and explode within core contact. Without delay, the furtive Corsconians had managed to destroy Alderan and clean it out of existence. Political Political issues Many wars had incurred due to political beliefs and disbeliefs. By 1320, the Alderani Government was force-feeding many animals for experiments, and due to it, many farmers had began to riot in many Alderani cities. Alderan had never been known for having a particularly good Government from the start of its business until its disappearance from the universe completely in 1597. Alderan had a federated political side with Corsconia until the Great War of Alderan, and since the war, Alderani politicans often scolded at the Corsconians with their plans to destroy Alderan. Rulers and Political Parties Socialist Party (564-574) Alderan had a Socialist Party for only ten years, and was considered a Communist from around 571. Alderan was "dumped" with a Socialist Party along with all of Corsconia's other surmounted planets, and was one of the few to prosper it, due only to wars. Corsconia was verbally expressed to have a chain of jealousy within itself and Alderan, since not only Alderan had managed to prosper Socialism, they were rearing to prosper over Corsconia's riches afore the Final Battle of Alderan. Republic (574-689) Alderan received a Republic after The Great War of Alderan, which was led by the Corsconian Queen Nurtanavania Slokyeh. Slokyeh had gradually managed to take control over the entire of Alderan before anyone knew of it, and thus led to the Republic War. Democracy (689-1597) For the rest of Alderan's life, it was a Democratic planet. Throughout its years of being a Democracy, Alderan had but one war that was quickly covered up by its riches, as its economic system was at its largest. Alderan's Democracy collapsed along with Alderan itself, and was never succeeded. The Democracy was also the longest-standing Government type Alderan had, lasting for a total of 909 years. Economy Corsconian ownership When Alderan was discovered by Corsconia, Corsconia officially claimed ownership over Alderan for only ten years, when Alderan had a Socialist Party. Throughout Alderan's first years of dicovery, money was treated as luxury; only few people even had a pocketful of coins, designating that food and virtually everything domestic was rationed. Corsconia even offered to keep Alderan standing in reciprocation to full access to Alderan's oils, and the offer was declined as the oils were one of the few things Alderan benefit from money-wise. Job availability was impecunious to, only contributing to the poverty. Very little jails and buildings could be afforded at the time, additionally leaving Alderan with an excess of crime, and the average lifespan on Alderan was merely 14, due to the frequent droughts in the era and murders, as well as starvation and even infrequent migration; wealthier people from different planets were often despised of as they had a tendency to promote poverty by purchasing housing, therefore leaving most Alderan-born citizens homeless even if they had enough money to buy a home. When Alderan was a Republic when the Corsconian Queen had control, Alderan was considered to be a mildly-rich planet; it wasn't either wealthy or poor. Alderan's oils were being sold at frequent rates, and additionally they managed to conserve and invest their wealth into architecture and traditional ornaments and stonework, which they also managed to sell. Because of this, Corsconia began sending spies under the identity of 'The Queen's guards', so that they could copy Alderan's methods of making architecture, stonework and ornaments. Corsconia even began sending amateur robbers out of sheer jealousy, so that they could steal more Alderani brands. Democracy Within its years of being a Democracy, Alderan was virtually 'farming' money out of success; they gradually shifted away from their past errors, and overcame almost every planet in the Lucidity system out of its economy. Alderan had officially became the richest economy in the Lucidity system by 1512, but as of 1584, the economy began to crumble due to the Final Battle of Alderan. Languages This is the recorded amount of people that spoke the languages before The Final Battle of Alderan. *Alderani: 4.26 billion (official language of Alderan) *Corsconian: 2.56 billion (official language of Corsconia) *Cryptonian: 1.11 billion (official language of Cryptonia) *Cryo: 532.8 million (official language of Cryotal Noar) *Ledenar: 467.2 million (official language of Leo de'Naar) Technology Alderan, much like Corsconia, Cryptonia and other planets in the Lucidity System, was an extremely technologically-advanced planet. Alderan originally planned to invest their riches into innovation a few years before The Battle of The Seven Seas, and after a slight u-turn, Alderan began to produce ornaments, stonework, and the occasional domestic item. The Alderani government had discovered a crystal field near a mining station in the eastern sector of Alderan, and allowed shipping of the crystals to commence immediately; the crystals powered many primary resources such as flying cars, Hologram cards, electric sabres and berserks, and many other pieces of weaponry. The Alderani government also discovered that, after years of examination, the crystals multiplied and mutated when placed near shard and rock-type items and other crystals; this caused some hybrids to form with different colours and features. Alderan wasn't known for marketing of innovation, as they had a tendency to create unsuccessful prototypes and modules, and occasionally redesign brands that had already been in existence. Most Alderani citizens used technology that came from Corsconia and Fa'radeen, particularly flying cars and hand-portable vehicle capsules. However, some of the inventions that were used were powered by Alderan's crystals. Lifestyle Most Alderani citizens enjoyed great Alderani traditions such as decorating the exterior of their homes with bunting, bathing in Alderani oils and pond-dipping (fish were extremely common around Alderani streams, but rare fish - that appeared in many areas of water, but were rare in each location - were treasured any tended to sell for high expenses. Because of this, many Alderani citizens had built-in ponds so that they could breed the rare fish they had captured. Beds were also perceived as eccentric, since furniture - such as sofas - were usually slept on as a substitute. For entertainment sources, Alderani citizens would frequently watch plays and films at a local theatre, and many sports - such as duelling - was watched from coliseum floors. Citizens would bathe in both public baths situated in small holes or at home, using bathing oils from Alderan itself or just plain water, as the oils could be purchased at an expense. Most ate delicacies soups and stews with vegetable colouring, whereas others ate more meat-based food. Wines and currant juice was drank frequently and, since Alderan was known for its tall mountains and peaks, mountain water was drank regularly as well. Architecture As Alderan was especially know for their distinctive architecture, Alderan conserved a lot of money and time into their buildings and architectural features. One of the most famous Alderani buildings was the Paladin Tower in central Alderan, and was also the tallest building in the Lucidity System - standing at 3,458m (3.458km; 11345ft) - overtaking the Corsconian Samurai Tower in 1289, when it struck 2,409m high. The Paladin Building was eradicated in 1596, as Corsconia was attacking many taller Alderani buildings. Alderan also created many statues and famous landmarks within its existence; they also created many Corsconian buildings. Alderani people inclined to have rendered patterns built onto their houses, and their roofs were usually tinted with orange tiles and tall chimneys. Their doors were often covered with a stonework border, and the owner of the house's name was usually imprinted in large lettering on pieces of brick. Alderani brick usually changed with the Alderani leader; the texture or colour of each one would change colour by a minor difference. Most Alderani architecture was wider than it was tall - it was uncommon to find a tall building in Alderan. The entire city of Quergon was built on a twenty-six-kilometre long brick path. As Alderan had many wars, they built many war bases in desolate areas, such as deserts and mountains. One of the most famous war bases that was built in the Alderani desert of Larden, and was built on the first day of Alderan's official discovery, and was destroyed on the same day that Alderan itself was destroyed. In 1232, a statue of Alderan's current Prime Minister, Lotrun Mesissisis, was erected a few yards away from the his home, which was vandalised so frequently that it became a tradition to burn it down on every holiday. A building modelled identically to the shape of Alderan was built in 1457, when scientists announced that every angle of Alderan's surface had been seen and photographed. Money At around 1498, Alderan was at the peak of its power - it was the richest planet in the Lucidity System, overtaking Corsconia. Alderan's riches were extremely diverse and dynamic - after but one tragic event could occur, Alderan's entire political side could crumble, with Alderan's wealth collapsing with it. Wealth Alderan mostly gained its wealth from selling oils and, as stated above, architectural pieces such as stonework and statues, - one of the most famous paintings, the Luscio Killicia was a painting of an Alderani statue - as well as crystals, as several crystal fields in Alderan were discovered; the crystals powered many different devices and contraptions. Because Alderan had such an unusual, yet fascinating landscape, many tourists would visit frequently on special occasions, and many gift cards and art pieces were based from several spots of Alderan. One of the highest points in the Lucidity system was also in Alderan, atop Mount Medrim. As Alderan was a socialist party for an exceptionally short period of time - most planets were socialists for many years or centuries, even millenniums, meaning that businesses inclined to fail and job availability was poor - and was Democratic for hundreds of years, Alderani businesses tended to succeed in the marketing table - many goods such as crops and machinery was shipped from Alderan. Alderan conserved a lot of money into architecture, and the architecture attracted tourists, and the tourists helped make money - this chain was called The Alderani Route. As such, many other planets looked up to Alderan because of this. The Alderani government owned every famous landmark in Alderan itself - including mountains and other natural phenomenons - and even began charging fees to allow visitors to even look at them, and larger fees to touch them. The Alderani government eventually made it illegal to take photos of landmarks unless they were going to be sold, with part of the profit given to them. As such, the outbreak was cautiously treated at the end of the Civil War. After Alderan had became a rich society and planet, they began to treat war victims from war-torn areas such as Cryptonia and even produce medicines and board them to different planets. Alderan did this for short time though, as they began to give up medical production and focus entirely on building instead - the money that they earned was spent on the architecture. Currencies *Corscens: 564-574; official Corsconian currency (due to The Great War of Alderan) *Alderani dollar: 574-1408 *Alderani pound: 1408-1597 Major Diseases Alderan, much like every other planet, had many diseases. Alderan was struck by the biggest disease in history along with Corsconia and Cryptonia - killing a total of 11/12 of the combined population of each planet - which was known as Lementos, which was caused by a nuclear accident on Cryptonia, whereas one of the survivors caught a disease from the radiation, travelled to Corsconia, and it spread like wildfire, eventually making its way over to Alderan. After the unnamed Civil War in Alderan, many domestic rodents were destroyed so that they couldn't spread diseases - this caused an opposite effect, increasing rat popularity; flies would pick up diseases from rats and then bite Alderani citizens, and, because there was a war in place, there was not enough money left over to create some form of medicine to treat victims, thus leaving them ill, and allowing them to spread it as they please - as one of the most dangerous diseases in the Lucidity System, Alderan was on the brink of being completely wiped out, as 99/100 of the population was killed. Major, distinctive and well-known cities *Lordenia: largest Alderani city, and also most populous *Romacious: capital city; also most industrial *Rerken: known for holding the most businesses for a city in the Lucidity System *Kortzewta: landing point for most ships from distant planets, also served as a port to get to other cities within Alderan *Artenpard: known for holding most of Alderan's 'nicer' architecture and statues; also the most oversubscribed city in Alderan in terms of holidays and tourists *Ertzeyavine: 100% desert; also holds the largest building in the Lucidity system - at a size of 68km wide and 32km long - and holds 66% of Alderan's military bases *Pertin: smallest Alderani city, also least populous for an inhabitable city - classified as possibly the most rural city in Alderan *Egnevza: coldest habitable Alderani city **Escert: coldest Alderani city *Yuqezewija: hottest habitable Alderani city **Zeqewra: hottest Alderani city; held 48% of Alderan's volcanoes *New Yavin: once one of Alderan's nicest cities, but wiped out after a nuclear bomb from a Corsconian ship: from 1238 onwards, it became an official nuclear bombing site for the Alderani military Weather Global Warming was a frequent phenomenon on Alderan, as weather had changed frequently over its years of existence. Alderan had named eras dedicated to the planet's weather, as the planet had experienced both hot and cold. By 987, Alderan was dipped into a seemingly-never-ending scorching reign of terror, and by 1268, Alderan was one of the coldest planets in the Lucidity System. Normally, Alderan had a mild temperature; the sky was normally a light shade of both orange and purple, with a crowd of clouds; rain never usually struck, although in summer and mid-spring, thunder would strike; this was why summer was particularly dreaded on Alderan, as a lot of tall buildings suffered lightning damage. Snowstorms were frequent in the Cold age era (1216-1479), and on one occasion, when the entire desert of Matyi had expanded for one metre per year, it managed to strike several Alderani cities, as it was situated near the centre of Alderan. During the Cold age era in 1397, the entire planet of Alderan was covered with snow, mounting the largest blizzard in history; 8/9 of Alderan was killed by frostbite or starvation, as houses were trapped beneath the snow, and shops were not open. Eras *The Fire age era: 987-1216 *The Cold age era: 1216-1479 Land and climate *Deserts: 5 *Mountains: 18 *Swamps: 9 *Open land: 798,583,112,409km *Sea: 102,958,706,325km *Land: 825,456,639,568km Climate change on Alderan was swift, whereas the atmosphere was thin; from 478 to 1597, a difference of 19 C in temperature had been recorded. At both the northern and southern areas of Alderan, most of the area was uninhabitable, due to the mountains and cold. within the Eastern area of Alderan, most of the deserts were to be found, leaving only central Alderan and western Alderan to be habitable. A lot of forests, swamps and orchards were situated near the halfway ring in Alderan - better known as the Lianem circle. Most of the major cities in Alderan were built to the western side of Alderan, including Verme, Lorta, Ortan, Erenin and Gole. Earthquakes hit at frequent rates in several tropical islands to the east, with the highest recorded Earthquake in Alderani history actually appearing to the west in Gole, which struck at a magnitude of 11.9 - killing 987,326 people and injuring 1,709,445 - the most powerful in the Lucidity system being the Earthquake of '98, which hit in Rodrem, Corsconia at a magnitude of 13.8. Further reading Bibliography */Wars: complete list of Alderani wars *Corsconia: most affiliated planet with Alderan (before The Final Battle of Alderan) *Alderani (race): contains information about the Alderani race; evolution, and information about Alderani citizens *The Order of 12: the brand that Alderan originated from Alderani statistics (before The Final Battle of Alderan) This section is rather extensive, and has been collapsed to make it more user-friendly. This section has been extracted from the main template on the page, but constructed in a more reader-friendly and complex way. *Radius: 396,874,356 km² *Mass: 4.267E24 kg *Volume: 928,415,345,893 km² *Orbit: 408 days (9792 hours) *Gravity: 9.807 m/s² *Atmosphere: Moderate *Mean Temperature: 10 C *Composition: Plant *Population: 8.93 billion (before the Final Battle of Alderan) *Government type: Democratic (before destruction) *Deaths: 15.79 billion *Affiliations: Corsconia (before destruction), Leo de'Naar, Cryotal Noar, Cryptonia *Destruction date: 1597 *Discovery date: 478 (orignally), 564 (officially) Category:Planets Category:The Order of 12